Mi Mayor Tentación
by MariaPBlack
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Castiel me toma por sorpresa? ¿Me dejaría llevar por la pasión? ¿Estaremos juntos? Descúbranlo. /-Alerta Lemon-/


Mi Mayor Tentación.

Era una tarde muy bonita, estaba de camino a mi casa cargando muchas bolsas, ¿Por qué? Bueno, estaba de compras con Rosalya y casualmente estaba Alexy para que nos acompañara, el camino era un poco largo asi que me apresure un poco más, mis pasos se detuvieron al sentir que alguien me tomaba desde atrás y me llevaba a un rincón oscuro.

Siento las caricias en mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi cuerpo estremece más cada minuto que pasa, mi cuerpo poco a poco pierde el equilibrio, lo único que podía escuchar con más claridad era mi respiración y unos suspiros lejanos, mi mente no podía pensar con claridad sobre la situación. Siento que acarician lentamente pero de forma torturador mis hombros, sentía el aliento cálido en mi piel y solo podía quedarme quieta como un animalito indefenso que está a punto de ser devorado por el lobo siniestro. El eterno silencio se rompió en cuestión de un segundo

_-¿Quién eres tú? _

Preguntaba en voz baja pero audible para sus oídos, me dejo de acariciar mis hombros y su rostro se aproximo a la mía, estaba muy cerca de mí, hasta llegue a escuchar su respiración agitada, me miro a los ojos, parecía eterno, pero luego con voz suave contesto

_-Soy la locura misma, soy el deseo que has contenido por un buen tiempo, estuve ahí contigo, pero tú nunca lo supiste, pero volví de lo más profundo para revelarme y hacerte entender como es desear a alguien._

Quede sin palabras, primera vez sentí la presión de mi cuerpo que se hacía mucho más apretado, tenía unas ganas de golpearlo y salir corriendo como un alma en pena, ya que no sabía quién era mi acosante, pero mi cuerpo no se movía me tenía casi prácticamente hechizada, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a las ordenas directas de mi cerebro, solo queda ahí, sintiendo sus caricias que me propinaba o temblar del placer contenido. Solo pude moverme un poco como si fuera un milagro pude salir de sus brazos y respirar profundo como si perdía oxigeno.

_-Hey… Tranquila tabla de planchar..._

Conozco perfectamente esa voz y esa estúpida ofensa. Era nada más y nada menos qué..

_-Ya Castiel… ¿Qué haces?..Me has asustado... Pensé que era un acosador. _

Su mirada me penetraba el alma, en su interior parecía que quiere algo más de mi, estaba tan sumisa en mis conclusiones que no me di cuenta que Castiel estaba acorralándome, me miro fijamente y me susurro con cautela

_-Mira tabla de planchar, voy a dejar las cosas en claro, se que te gusto, siempre lo supe y ahora no sé que me hiciste, desde aquel beso en el gimnasio te apoderaste de mi rotundamente, cada noche soñaba contigo, cada día cuando te veía quería tomarte a la fuerza y besarte como nunca, no solo eso, también gritarte lo tanto que me importas. Ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo no te dejare ir, te hare mía ¿entendiste? _

_-S-Si _

No podía articular palabra, ya que Castiel termino sorprendiéndome tomándome entre sus brazos, me estaba cargando en plena calle, estaba más que sonrojada..¡Parecía un tomate!, con solo este pequeño acción mía, Castiel no paraba de sonreír, a él le daba gracia todo esto, no sé donde me estaba llevando pero de algo si se, que este hombre me comerá, ya que prácticamente soy su presa. Tenía que admitir que esto sonaba muy excitante pero a la vez tenía miedo, de Castiel se puede esperar de todo.. Definitivamente ¡TODO!

_-Ya llegamos tabla… _

Tomo las llaves que estaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, donde me encuentro un gran departamento, se ve muy acogedora, como era de adivinar era de color negro, su sofá de cuero del mismo color, aunque también había detalles de color rojo, los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes tenían fotos de bandas famosas de rock, hasta tenia autógrafos de aquellos grupos, hay una que me encanto por completo, el de Linkin Park.. ¡Era mi banda favorita!.

_-¿Dónde estamos? _

_-Bienvenida a mi hogar _

_-Sí, ahora debemos terminar con lo que empezamos. _

Me tomo de la cintura, nos dirigimos al mesón que estaba cerca de la cocina, me levantó y me sentó allí, ya que tenía más acceso a mi cuerpo, no paso ni 1 minutos cuando unió sus labios con los míos, era un detonador perfecto, sus labios danzaban con los míos, la ropa poco a poco desaparecía del camino, sus labios exploraban el horizonte de mi cuerpo, el sabia como llegar y como ir, sabia mis limites, sabia mis debilidades, sabia mis miedos y mis placeres, ahora no quería detenerme, quería llegar al final, llegar con él

_-Dios mío… Me estas volviendo loco…_.

-_No eres el único. _

_-Dime... Dime que no es un sueño, dime que no me estoy ilusionando, dime que soy un tremendo idiota, no quiero volver a sufrir, Debrah me dejo como en alma en pena, me dejo a la deriva, dejo este corazón por el poder, dejo mi ser enterrado en lo más profundo del infierno y ahora mírame, ahora tu me estas mostrando el cielo, la esperanza, no soy un santo... _

_-Pero eres todo lo que yo quiero Castiel.. Eres el reflejo que yo quiero ver cada día, eres mi amor prohibido que ahora estoy viviendo, ahora eres el detonador de mi vida, eres la adrenalina en mi sangre, yo solo soy la victima de tus besos, víctima de tus caricias, víctima de tu amor. _

_-Permítame amarte hoy, déjame entrar a tu vida, déjame ser yo quien te corrompa, y déjame ser el único hombre de tu vida. _

_-Deseo concebido._

-/ ALERTA LEMON /-

Me cargo una vez más y me llevo a una gran habitación, la de el por supuesto, era grande, espaciosa, olía a rosas, su cama estaba repleta de ellas, solo unos simples pétalos pero eran perfectas, me recostó en aquella cama, estaba desnuda a su merced, su cuerpo se acerco como un felino hambriento y empezó a besar mi cuello, dando en vez en cuando mordiscos, marcando su territorio, su lengua se aventuraba en todo su recorrido, mi espalda se arqueo del placer al sentir que me succionaba mi pezón erecto, ante mi acción Castiel soltó una risita tierna, sonreí y el prosiguió con su labor, dejo un rastro de saliva hasta mi vientre, fue en el momento que me miro para darle aprobación de continuar, es claro que acepte, luego el estaba empezando a dar un mordisco a mi vientre, era todo un macho con ganas de más.

Ya era suficiente, yo también quería satisfacerlo, tome el control de la situación, lo tome de los hombros y lo acomode debajo de mi, me miraba asombrado pero con picardía en ellos.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora quieres ser la fiera del momento? _

_-Digamos que sí._

Después de decirle eso, le quite el pantalón con gran habilidad, con mi mano derecha acaricie su pecho bien formado, sus músculos delataban su esfuerzo en los ejercicios, en su rostro las ojeras delataban las noches que ha pasado en vela, de seguro que fue por mi culpa, se veía tan indefenso, un Castiel que solo yo estoy viendo, un Castiel que ahora será mío.

Su bulto resaltaba en su ropa interior, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa traviesa, y quite esa última prenda, mis manos temblaban, mis ojos se habían agrandado con rapidez al encontrarme a gran aparato reproductor enfrente de mis ojos, era un miembro grande y ansiosa de ser tratada. Castiel me miraba curiosa.

_Tu no…. _

No pudo terminar lo que quería decir por que metí todo su miembro en mi boca, era grande, pero pudo entrar en mi boca, empecé a lamerlo como una paleta que se estuviera derritiendo, luego bese la punta y lo lamí en varias ocasiones, Castiel enterraba sus uñas en las sábanas, el placer lo estaba volviendo loco, soltó un gruñido excitante, su cuerpo se tensaba a mis caricias, estimule mucho su miembro, el no paraba de gritar mi nombre, gritar lo tanto que me amaba, y el ultimo gruñido se escucho cuando se vino en mi boca.

_-Ya fue suficiente MariaPBlack. ¡Te necesito ahora!_

Me tomo fuertemente, sabíamos lo que seguía, se puso encima mio, y el tomo su miembro para intentar entrar, pero algo hizo primero.

Con un dedo empezó a penetrarme, solté un gemido de dolor pero a la vez de placer, después de que me acostumbrara entro el segundo y así paso hasta el tercero, ¡Hasta el cuarto! Castiel era todo un animal. Luego se coloco el condón. Por protección.

_Estas lista.. Ahora.. Por favor cálmate, esto te va a doler al principio pero luego te acostumbraras.. ¡Lo amaras! Te lo aseguro y me pedirás más._

Sonrío y luego pasó, entro en mi, fue un dolor agudo, mi cuerpo tembló ante su presencia, era mi primera vez, era placentero, era mágico, era perfecto, lo que cualquier chica desearía y ahora todo estaba poniéndose mejor, empezó a moverse, el vaivén era rápido y desesperado, nuestros gemidos resonaban en toda la habitación, repetía su nombre una y otra vez, su cuerpo se tensaba con el mío, su rostro estaba hundido en mi cuello, mis manos solo acariciaban su espalda, me aferraba con fuerza, me sentía muy bien, era la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

_-Ahh.. Ah… ¡Castiel!... ¡Más fuerte! _

_-Ma-MariaPBlack… Estas muy estrecha… _

_-Más.. Te necesito más … T-Te amo.. T-Te amo… _

… _Ah…. MariaPBlack… Yo.. No puedo más.. _

_-Yo tampoco… ¡Ahhh! _

_-¡Ahhhh! _

Llegamos al tal esperado climax, su esencia caliente se esparcía dentro de mi, su esencia me llenaba, no solo como mujer, sino como la persona que lo está haciendo feliz, a la persona que me hace feliz. A pesar de todos los problemas y discusiones, siempre nos entendemos en gran parte, yo nunca acepte esos sentimientos por el antes, pero ahora estoy más que segura de ello, Debrah, esa estúpida sin cerebro, me torturo a mi y a Castiel en esos tiempos, me siento feliz de que se fuera, de que Castiel no la perdonara, aunque suena cruel, pero ella fue muy macabra con nosotros jugó con todos a su merced y ahora estoy yo con el, yo que en verdad lo amo, y ahora seremos felices.

_Estabas… pensando en Debrah? _

_Y-Yo.. no te miento.. si… como nos afecto a mí y a ti…. _

_Mira.. Olvida a esa perra sin cerebro, ella no me merece. Tu lo sabes, todos los saben y ahora.. No arruines el momento.. ¿sí? _

El solo me beso la frente, acaricie su pecho bien esculturado.

_-Explícame… ¿Cómo supistes en donde estaba? _

_-Bueno.. Digamos que te seguí. _

_-¡Tonto! _

_-Soy tú tonto. _

_-Sabes… Me di cuenta de algo… _

_-Dime_

_-Eres mi mayor tentación._

Desde ese día, todo era mejor, cuando les contamos a todos sobre nuestra relación, bueno.. Nathaniel casi le daba un infarto y a Amber me mataba a cuchillazos. Por suerte Castiel estuvo ahí para defenderme,


End file.
